Blog użytkownika:Rainbowluna20/SERIA 2 mojego opowiadania
Rozdział 1 '' Hejka!!! Mam nadzieję, że poprzednia seria - choć była krótka- podobała Wam się. Postanowiłam napisać 2 część opowiadania. Już niedługo wakacje, więc może trochę częściej będę dodawać rozdziały. Z góry przepraszam za wszystkie błędy!!! Mam nadzieję, że się ten rozdział Wam spodoba. Pozdrawiam!'' '' Minął już rok. Tamte wydarzenia... zmieniły mnie. Nie jestem już tamtą nieśmiałą dziewczyną, teraz jestem pewna siebie. Od tamych pamiętnych wydarzeń posiadacze Miraculum wiedzą o swoich prawdziwych tożsamościach, ale muszą to zachować w tajemnicy. Michael chodzi ze mną - co złości jego ex - Gabriellę (odpowiednik Chloe)- a Erica nie wie jak to się stało i cały czas mnie o to wypytuje. Dziś mam swój pierwszy koncert w tym roku, po prawie dwóch latach przerwy. Muszę się śpieszyć...'' - Ke!!!! Czas wychodzić na scenę! - pośpieszał mnie mój menadżer - Już idę! Mam własne nogi ! Nie musisz mnie poganiać! - krzyknęłam - mówiłam jestem teraz inną osobą -. Wyszłam na scenę, była w moich ulubionych kolorach : różowym, błękitnym i czarnym, zresztą w takich kolorach mam na sobie sukienkę. Przede mną stało i wiwatowało ok. 5000 ludzi wykrzykując moje gwiazdorakie imię. Zaczęła grać muzyka, wszyscy czekali na mój wielki powrót. W tłumie najbliżej sceny dostrzegłam znajome twarze... - Michael, Erica... Czyli jednak przyszli?! - pomyślałam - Ale nie czas teraz na myślenie muszę zacząć śpiewać moją nową piosnkę! Teraz! Światła migotały, a dźwięk instrumentów słychać było zapewne w całym mieście. Tańczyłam swój układ taneczny i powiadziałam do mikrofonu: - Tą piosenkę dedykuje dla mojem przyjaciółki! Dzięki, że jesteś! I'm blind-folded on this roller coaster they call life. Keep trying to make it through the next turn, knuckles white and holdin' tight. So here I go, takin' a curve, but I know that I'm never alone. I think of you, I know you'd never let me go. I feel connected, protected, it's like you're sitting right with me all the time. You hear me, you're near me, and everything else's gonna be alright. 'Cause nothin' can break this, nothin' can break this, nothin' can break this time. Connected...connected inside. It's not an accident, the time we spent apart. But now we're so close, I can always find you right here in my heart. You've given me somethin' I need, and I don't ever want it to end. Because of you, I know I've found my strength again. I feel connected, protected, it's like you're sitting right with me all the time. You hear me, you're near me, and everything else's gonna be alright. 'Cause nothin' can break this, nothin' can break this, nothin' can break this time. Connected...connected inside. Everytime that I breathe, I can feel the energy. Preachin' out, flowin' through, you to me and me to you. Find your dream, walk or stand, you are everywhere I am. Seperate souls, you to find, touching at the speed of light. whoa, ah-oh, ah-oh, ah-oh, ah-oh, ah-oh, ah-oh, ah-oh I feel connected, protected, it's like you're sitting right with me all the time. You hear me, you're near me, and everything else's gonna be alright. Connected, protected, now you're in my mind, now I'm doin' fine. You hear me, you're near me, and everything else's gonna be alright. 'Cause nothin' can break this, nothin' can break this, nothin' can break this time. Connected...connected inside. Zaśpiewałam jeszcze 5 innych piosenek, a koncert trwał jakieś 5-6 godzin. Kiedy się skończył - już przebrana - wyszłam z budynku. Na zewnątrz czekał na mnie Michael. - Hej Panterko! Dałaś czadu na koncercie! - mówiąc to pocaował mnie - Dzięki! - odpowiedziałam - Dasz się zaprosić na kawę? - spytał - Chętnie, ale innym razem. Przepraszam, ale muszę wcześniej byc w domu, bo rodzice wyjeżdżają do Kanady na ważne spotkanie. Ale co ty na to, abyśmy spotkali się za jakieś dwie godzinki jako Pantera i Lampart przed moim domem? - Okej Panterko! - odprowadził mnie do domu i powiedział - Do zobaczenia! - Do zobaczenie! - odpowiedziałam Poszłam do tomu, zastałam tam rodziców ubranych elegancko i z teczkami w dłoniach. - Witaj córeczko! - powiedział tata i przytulił mnie - Hej tato! Hej momo! - Dobrze, że już jesteś, bo za 5 min jedziemy już, a chcieliśmy się jeszcze pożegnać z naszą Panterką. - powiedział tata - Tatoooo! A może raczej Czarny Kocie? Jeżeli mamy się do siebie odzywać jako bohaterowie, to proszę bardzo! - zaśmiałąm się - Wika ma rację Adrienie - zachichotała mama Nagle usłyszałam kasłanie dobiegające zza moich pleców. - Niech państwo wybaczą! Limuzyna już czeka! - to był lokaj - Dziękuję za informację Edwardzie. Możesz zabrać nasze bagaże. - powiadziała mama i przytuliła się do mnie - A ty Wiko, bądź grzeczna! Do zobaczenia w sobotę skarbie! Papa! - Tak, widzimy się za tydzień w sobotę! Do widzenie córciu! - pocałował mnie w czoło tata i wraz za mamą wyszli z villi. Odjechali. - No to masz teraz wolną chatę! - usłyszałam cichy głosik - Masz rację Panti! Chodź muszę się przygotować na spotkanie z Michaelem. - Mogę iść z Wami? - spytała kwami - Coś ty robiła przez cały czas kiedy rozmawiałam z Michaelem?! - Spałam - dowaliła prosto z mosctu - Idę tam jako Pantera, a on jako Lampart, więc chcąc, nie chcąc musisz iść ze mną - zachichotałam - Idę się wykompać. Idź do mojego pokoju! Po tych słowach poszłam się myś. Po godzinie byłam już gotowa. Miałam na sobie błękitną tunikę z napisem: I'm a Queen, i czarne leginsy. - Panti, czas na przemianę! - zawołałam moją kwami - PANTI, OSTRZ KŁY!!!! Po chwili stałam się Panterą, stawałam się nią rzadziej, ponieważ Królowa Nietoperzy nie była od roku aktywna. Zamknęłam dom, i wybiegłam przed bramę. Lampart zjawił się w tym samym czasie co ja. - Siemka! - Hej! To gdzie idziemy? Do parku? - spytał - Mam lepszy pomysł! - dotknęłam jego rąki- Goń mnie! - Osz ty! - zaczał za mną biec Była godzina 24:00 więc prawie wszyscy ludzie spali. Księżyc był w pełni, więc stanęłam i zaczęłam go obserwować. Nagle ktoś złapał mnie w talii i przciągnął do siebie. - Mam cię! No co patrzysz Panterko? - to był Michael - Na księzyc. Usiedliśmy na dachu jednego z najwyższych wieżowców miasta i patrzyliśmy razem na jego blask. - Chciałabym, aby ta chwila trwała wiecznie! - oznajmiłam Lampart spojrzał na mnie i pocałował. Trwaliśmy tak przez dłuższy czas i wkońcu mi odpowiedział. - Ja też. - uśmiechnął się Oparłam się głową na jego ramieniu i nie zauważyłam nawet kiedy słońce zaczęło wschodzić. - Już ranek?! Ile czasu tu siedzieliśmy?! - spytałam lekko zdezorientowna - No wiesz, chyba około pięciu godzin - zaśmiał się - Spotkamy się o 10:00 w kawiarnii obok ,,naszego'' parku? - spytałam'' - Dla ciebie zawsze znajdę czas! - Mam to traktować jako tak? -Tak - odpowiedziął, pocałował mnie w policzek i każdy udał się w stronę swoich domów. Biegłam szybko, i wskoczyłam na podwórko przed swoim domem. Poszłam do swojego pokoju, odmieniłam się, dałam jeść Panti i padłam na łóżko. Zasnęłam... Obudziłam się o 9:30. - O matko!!! Znowu się spóźnię! - wrzasnęłam Szybko wstałam z łóżka, odświeżyłam się, ubrałam granatowe szorty i białą bluzkę z rysunkiem błekintego kota i wybiegłam z domu. Dotarłam na miejsce o jakiejś 9: 55 - sama nie wiem jak ja to zrobiłam -. Michaela jeszcze nie było, ale po chwili zobaczyłam jak idzie w moją stronę. Przywitał się ze mną i już mieliśmy wejśc do kawiarni, gdy nagle obok nas coś wybuchło, na szczęście uratowały nas Ami i Sally pod postaciemi Niebieskiego Ptaka i Żabki. - Co to było? - spytałam - Jakiś robot atakuje miasto, nie jest pod wpływem KN, ale jest zdalnie sterowany - odpowiedziała Ami - Musicie się przemienić! - krzyknęły do mnie i Michaela nasze kwami - PATNI, OSTRZ KŁY!!!!! - LEOPARD, NASTROSZ SIERŚĆ!!!! Już po chwili walczyliśmy z robotem, Sally dzięki swoim mocom namierzyła człowieka, który kontrolował maszynę. Szybko ją pokonaliśmy, łącząc nasze siły. Użyłam Magicznego Pudełka, aby naprawić szkody. A potem dotarliśmy do domu ,,sterownika'' robota. Dom był średniej wielkości, z zaniedbanym ogrodem. Weszliśmy ostrożnie do środka, przy komputerze siedział chłopak ,,kujonek'' po 30-stce. Złapaliśmy go i dostarczyliśmy policjii. - Dobra robota!!! - powiedziałam do Lamparta Następnie cała czwórka się odmieniła i razem poszliśmy na lody z bitą śmietaną i owocami. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania